The Shot of A Lifetime
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: DEDICATED TO DanceDORK ! It's the day that HSM1 ended on and someone breaks into Sharpay's house. Who will hear her scream? TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the day of the callbacks, nerd-fest, and the championship game, and an upset Sharpay Evans could be seen walking out to her car, if there was anyone around to see her, of course. She was alone, once again. She had just lost the only thing that really meant anything to her-the lead in the winter musicale. She had been working towards getting this part for months! Hell, she already knew all of her lines, because she feakin' wrote the play! Tears stung at her eyes. She turned around slowly when she heard someone's footsteps behind her. It was none other than Troy the-basketball-boy himself, the one who had stolen Ryan's lead as well. "What do you want, Bolton?" Sharpay snapped at him, hoping that he couldn't see the tears now running down her face.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, but I think I got my answer." He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and hit the cement below. Then, he looked up into her eyes and he saw hurt, and nothing else. He took a step closer as she took a step back; he knew this wouldn't be easy. "What's wrong, Sharpay?"

"What's right? That's the question you should be asking! And the answer is: nothing…"

She drifted off as she reached her pink mustang. She climbed into the driver's side and

started the car, just as Troy climbed into the passenger's side. "Troy, get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." He just sat there with a content

look on his face.

"Why do you care?! Just go back to your girlfriend, Bolton!"

"We're not dating, Sharpay! And I like it when you cal me Troy better."

"Whatever!" Sharpay looked at him and Troy saw the true hurt in her eyes. He felt really

bad bugging her like this, but he needed to know what was really wrong.

"And I do care, Sharpay! I've known you my whole life and our moms are like best

Friends, just like we used to be."

"That was a long time ago, Troy! Things just can't snap back into place after three years!" She looked at him and saw hurt in his own eyes. "Do you really care what's wrong, or are you just going to go back into school and tell everyone that Sharpay Evans' life sucks?"

"I really do care, Sharpay! I want to know, and you know I would never tell anyone that!"

"I also thought that you wouldn't ever steal my lead in the musicale!" she was yelling between sniffs.

"Is that what this is about?"

"That's only part of it, Troy! You don't know half the stuff that you think you do! For example: did you know that I haven't seen my parents since last summer, because they're either at the country club or away on trips around the world?"

"Sharpay, I'm-" he was about to apologize when she interrupted him.

"Did you know that I'm home alone almost all of the time now, because Ryan's always sleeping over at friend's house or at a party? No, you didn't Troy because you don't take the time to really see how bad my life is, you just judge me by what you see!" She was on the edge of a total breakdown. "Troy, get out of my car."

"But-"

"Please, Troy…" Sharpay was now just staring at her steering wheel, because she knew if she looked at him, she'd give in. She shut her eyes to wait until he shut the door, but moments later she felt Troy put his lips up to her cheek. She felt a tingle in her cheek while thinking: 'Oh my god, Troy just "kissed" me!'. She felt him get out of the car, so she turned her eyes to the passenger side.

"Just know that I'm always here, Sharpay." She nodded and then pulled out of the parking lot.

She drove to her house and saw Mrs. Bolton outside her own house which was just right next door to the three-times-bigger Evans' mansion. Sharpay didn't want her to see her like this, so she quickly pulled her car into the garage and shut the door. She almost never parked her car in the garage but if she didn't then she would have to go through the front door and speak to Mrs. Bolton, which she really did not want to do right now. She was sure that Troy would tell his mom everything that happened later, anyways.

As she climbed the stairs up to her room, which was the master suite since her parents were never home, she whipped around when she heard a squeak behind her, but calmed down when she figured out it was just the stairs. When she reached the double doors, she threw them both open and walked over to her stereo. Once she had turned on 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan (this had become one of her favorite songs these past few weeks), she jumped on her bed and slowly began to fall asleep.

Sharpay jolted awake when she heard someone struggling at the door and she started to panic. It was 9:00 pm now and completely dark outside. On top of all that, it was completely silent, because her iPod had stopped playing, except for the struggle against the door downstairs. She quickly straightened her back against the headboard and started to scream, hoping someone would hear her, not realizing that there was a man downstairs that would probably kill her for all the stuff he could get from this house. Just then, she heard a second set of footsteps and a large crash downstairs. Everything was silent until she heard one set of footsteps climbing the stairs up to her room, so she quickly grabbed the handgun out of her nightstand. When the shadowed figure appeared in front of her doorway, without thinking, she shot.

The figure grasped his left bicep and fell to his knees. Seeing that he was vulnerable and still grasping the handgun in her left hand, she got up and walked towards him. When she reached the doorway, she switched on the lights and stared in horror. "Bolton?! What the hell? Are you trying to rob my house?!"

"No, Sharpay, I heard you scream and ran over here. The door was open so I stepped in and then I saw the guy, so I broke a vase over his head. Then, I ran up here to see if you were okay, and you kind of shot me." Sharpay kneeled down beside him and dropped the gun.

"Oh my god, Troy, I am so sorry!" She realized that she should probably call 911 so she ran to her phone.

The ambulance arrived about five minutes later in front of the house, and they rushed Troy to the hospital. While Troy and Sharpay were in the ambulance, sitting there awkwardly, Troy spoke up: "You know, I should probably call my parents."

"Oh, right." She handed him her cell phone and he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Pay, don't worry. I'll tell them, so you won't have to."

"They'll still want to talk, Troy."

"I'll tell them to just lay off for a while, okay?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He finished talking to his parents just as they pulled up to the hospital. The police called Sharpay back on her phone and told her that they had taken the guy into custody and would she please come down to the station tomorrow for questioning. She agreed and hung up. Because she wasn't a blood relative, she wasn't allowed to go back with Troy, so she was forced to stay in the waiting room. It was completely dead at the moment, so she just went and layed down on the couch by the window. She didn't realize it, but she soon drifted off to sleep.

Half-an-hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came rushing into the emergency room and up to the nurse's station. "We're here to see, Troy Bolton!" Lisa said between breaths.

"Oh, Ms. Evans said that you would be coming, but we had to go ahead and take him back, so you'll have to wait here." The two adults sighed and turned around to see a petite blonde asleep on the leather couch by the window. Lisa looked at her for a moment and then turned to her husband.

"Wow, she looks so much different from when we saw her last!"

"Should we wake her up?"

"No, she's had a rough night, let's just let her sleep. We'll wake her up when we can go back to see Troy later."

"Alright." They just sat down in the two chairs opposite the couch that Sharpay was laying on. Mrs. Bolton looked at the girl who she had loved as a daughter at one point, but then, when Troy and she entered high school, the two became enemies. Lisa knew that Sharpay's parents were never home anymore, because the only cars that she ever saw in the garage were Sharpay's pink mustang and, occasionally, Ryan's blue one. Lisa and Jack had once been close with the Evans family, but they just kind of disappeared after a while. Chris and Sherri Evans, she knew, used to travel a lot, but now they were gone all of the time. They had only met Ryan a few times, but it seemed like he was Sharpay's best friend, although he was almost never home anymore either. Lisa saw Sharpay everyday as she got home from school, but had never really noticed how much she had grown or had never seen the tears in her eyes.

They sat there a while longer until the nurse they had spoken to earlier announced that Troy was in a room and they could go see him now. Lisa got up and walked over to Sharpay. "Sharpay, honey, can you wake up?" Sharpay's eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the couch.

"Is Troy okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. They said that we could go back and see him now."

"Oh, okay." She stood up, ran her fingers through her hair, and followed the Boltons back to Troy's room. They walked in and saw Troy laying on the bed, smiling up at them. Tears automatically started forming in Sharpay's eyes. Troy, noticing this, gave his mom and dad 'the look' that said 'leave!', so they did. When they were gone, Troy patted the spot next to him on the bed, for her to sit down. Once she was laying there beside him, with her head on his _right_ shoulder, Troy began.

"Pay, what's wrong?"

"Troy, you're in the hospital because I shot you in the arm! What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"Pay, this wasn't your fault! I should have yelled to you before I got to the doorway so you would've calmed down. Besides, I'm going to be perfectly fine. Why do you have a handgun, anyway?"

"I got it a few months ago when I started to be home alone a lot more. I guess it just always made me feel better to know that I'd have it if anything ever happened."

Changing the subject, Troy asked: "So, where is everyone tonight?"

"Ryan is at Zeke's baking stuff for the school bake sale, I have no idea where my parents are, and thank the lord Blondie is at the Spa for a coupe of days. I would be devastated if anything happened to her."

"You have a dog, since when?"

"Since about the same time I got the gun!" they both laughed and then Sharpay's phone began to ring. She looked at the screen flashing 'Ryan' and sighed. "Hello?"

"Shar, where the hell are you?! I pulled up to the house and there were police cars everywhere and they won't tell me what's going on!"

She looked at Troy and whispered: "I'm going to walk outside real quick." Troy kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. She walked out and came face to face with Lisa and Jack who laughed when they saw how red her cheeks were. Sharpay started talking to Ryan again, not knowing that the Boltons were eavesdropping. "Ryan, I'm not going to tell you over the phone!"

"Fine, where are you?!" Sharpay tried to stay calm as she took the phone away from her ear because he was yelling so loud.

"I'm fine!! Just go back to Zeke's and bake your stupid cookies!" She screamed into the phone. She hung up and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. She sighed and walked back into the hospital room, with Lisa and Jack right on her heels. Troy looked up at her and laughed.

"You know, you can scream louder than anybody I know. I remember like a week ago, when you found out that Gabi and I," Sharpay flinched at the sound of Gabriella's name, "got callbacks, you screamed and everything stopped. It was so loud!"

"What did you expect me to do? Go congratulate you?" She sounded shocked. "You stole my lead!"

"Actually, I didn't, Gabriella did."

"I don't want to talk about her…" Sharpay buried her face in her hands and sighed. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy with confused looks on their faces and Troy just gave them the 'I'll tell you later' look. He turned back to Sharpay.

"Pay, we don't even know who got the leads yet. You and Ryan could've gotten them, you are better than me and Ga- her."

"Troy, just because I have more experience, a better voice, better acting skills, and better dancing skills than _her, _doesn't mean that I'll get the part."

"I'd say you were pretty well qualified!" Lisa jumped in. Sharpay laughed and then just said:

"Maybe it is time for a change." Sharpay looked devastated. Troy felt bad for her and cut in because he saw that his dad was about to say something and he knew, whatever it was, it wouldn't help.

"Don't say that! You have been the lead in every production possible since we were in Kindergarten! I know that this is your life and you deserve it more than anyone! Maybe we could talk to Ms. Darbus on Monday!"

"And say what, Troy?"

"Um, I don't know, I didn't get that far."

"Okay." She said as she stood up. "I better go home for a bit, so Ryan doesn't have a heart attack, but then I'll be back up here. And the only thing I have to do tomorrow is pick up Blondie and the rest of the day I'm free."

"You don't have to stay up here with me, Sharpay." She acted like she was thinking about it.

"Hmmm, let's see…hospital with Troy or home alone?" She looked up at Troy and said: "I'll see you in a little bit." She walked over, hugged him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She stopped at the doorway and winked at him before shutting the door and walking out. Lisa and Jack looked at Troy with their eyebrows raised.

"Honey, are you to going out or something?"

"I honestly have no clue, mom."

"Okay." She just laughed at her son's light red face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later, when Sharpay pulled up to her house, all but one of the police cars had left and Ryan was standing outside talking to him. She walked up to them and Ryan immediately grabbed her in a full on bear hug. Once he had set her down, he said: "Oh my god, Shar, you gave me a heart attack! I thought something serious had happened to you!"

"Not me, Ryan, Troy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, someone was trying to break into our house and then I guess Troy heard me screaming, and came over. He knocked out the guy and then came up to my room, but it was dark so I couldn't see his face. Without thinking I shot and luckily I just hit him in the arm, but now he's on the hospital and his parents are up there." By now, she had tears running down her face and Ryan tried to comfort her.

"Shar, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you; I was just freaking out because I didn't know if you were okay."

"It's fine, Ryan. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go up and get my iPod and some magazines to take up to the hospital with me. I'm going to stay up there with Troy today." Ryan smiled to himself when he saw his sister blush lightly while she was speaking.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, Ry. Troy's different from all of the other guys. They all just wanted to get me into the nearest bed."

"I know he's different, Shar." He hugged her and then looked her in the eyes. "Just tell him that if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass."

"I don't know if you could, Ryan."

"It's just to intimidate him; he could kick my ass any day!" they both laughed and then Sharpay headed inside, where the police officer had just returned for what seemed like the 90th time tonight.

"Hey officer, what happened earlier? I was a little pre-occupied."

"Well, it looks like this man broke into your house using a crowbar. Thank the lord your friend came in because he had a gun out and was prepared to shoot anyone in his path, but Mr. Bolton snuck in so he wasn't heard."

"Good old, Troy. Thank you." She walked towards the stairs but stopped when she saw a pile of broken glass on the floor; she assumed it was the shattered pieces of the vase. She smiled to herself and then walked up the stairs and into her own room. Everything was just the way that she had left it. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her pink backpack along with a change of clothes for the next day. Then, she went over to her nightstand and grabbed her iPod, some magazines, and her laptop. Once everything was safely in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and hopped back down the stairs. She found Ryan in the kitchen: "Hey, Ryan, I'm going to go back to the hospital and hang with Troy, okay?" she said as she grabbed an Evian water bottle out of the fridge.

"Alright, I guess I'll call you later and check up on you two. Love you, bye!"

"Bye, Ry!" she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back out the door. Once she was safely seated inside her pink, convertible Mustang, she turned on the stereo and the first thing she heard was "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked blaring through her speakers. She laughed at the irony of the song and the situation and backed out of the driveway and into the street.

The drive to the hospital seemed unusually long, but she guessed it was just because she was anxious. When she finally arrived, she walked back into his room and found it empty except for Troy who was asleep on the bed. 'He's so cute!' was the first thought that entered her mind, but when one of Troy's eyelids opened, she realized that she hadn't thought that statement.

"I know I'm cute!" he smiled at her and once again patted the spot next to him on the bed. She set her stuff down and then crawled up next to him. "You know, Pay, I've been thinking and there's this girl that I really like, but I'm not really sure what to say to her. Could you help me?"

She sighed; sounding kind of disappointed and then turned to Troy. "Well, what is she like?"

"Let's see…she likes to act, sing, dance, she's smart, she's funny, and she's extremely beautiful." The name 'Gabriella' popped up in Sharpay's head and she continued.

"At first you just want to tell her your true feelings, and see if she likes you back. If she does, you need to go out on a nice first date and really get to know her. After that, it's all up to you." The whole time she had been talking, she had been looking at the other side of the room, so she didn't see the smile on his face.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll tell her pretty quick then."

"But, Troy-" she turned her head towards him and immediately felt a pair of lips hit her own. At first she was hesitant, but soon she figured it out and responded. He felt her smile against his lips and they heard a knock on the door. They quickly broke apart and both blushed as Sharpay sat down in the chair next to the bed sideways so her feet were hanging over the side. She grabbed a magazine and let her hair fall down the side of her face to hopefully cover her bright red cheeks. Troy, however, didn't have the power of long hair so Sharpay quickly threw him a magazine, without looking at the cover. He opened it just as the door swung open and his parents walked in. He lifted up the magazine and Sharpay started bursting out laughing when she saw what magazine she had thrown him. His parents just gave the two a weird eye. Troy actually looked at the magazine for the first time and turned to Sharpay, who was still laughing her head off.

"Pay, you couldn't have given me anything a little more G-rated?!" she stood up and took the Cosmopolitan magazine out of his hands and switched it with her own Seventeen, which had Ashley Tisdale on the cover.

"Okay, but if you damage my Ashley Tisdale Seventeen in any way, I will hurt you." Troy laughed at her because she was dead serious.

"Okay, Pay, I will not harm Ashley Tisdale in any way. Don't you know her, though?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is: I want to meet her."

"Gosh, you're so demanding!" the two laughed and then turned to the older Boltons who were just staring at the two. "What?" Sharpay asked and Lisa just laughed.

"Please, tell me you two are going out now!" Sharpay turned to Troy with a questioning look on her face. He smiled.

"Pay, that's completely up to you. You never answered my question."

"Well, you never technically asked me anything, and I think I'm going to have to think about it mister. I mean, what will everyone say? All-American-Boy dating the Ice Queen…I don't know how they'll take it! Oh, and then there's Gabriella to think about. She practically thinks you two are going out already." Troy knew she was being sarcastic but his parents were confused. Jack spoke up:

"Ok, so is that a yes?"

Sharpay got back up on the bed with Troy and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I think that it is." Troy blushed and Sharpay just smiled. "But what are we going to do about Gabriella?"

"Let's not talk about her right now."

"Fine by me!" they all laughed and Jack and Lisa sat down in the two chairs while Troy and Sharpay were up on the hospital bed. Jack turned the TV on and found a rerun of some basketball game that he insisted that they watch. They watched it for about an hour and then Troy noticed that his mom was drifting off to sleep.

"Dad, why don't you two go home? We'll be fine here."

"Okay, we'll come back up sometime later to check on you, but I'm sure that Sharpay has you in good hands. Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey. Bye, Shar-" just then did they notice that Sharpay was fast asleep with her head leaning on Troy's shoulder. She looked incredibly cute. Troy just smiled and Jack and Lisa left. Troy gently tilted his head so that his was leaning on top of her own.

An hour later, a nurse came in the room and saw the two snuggled on the hospital bed, so she went to get the doctor. Once she had told her what she saw, she asked: "Should I wake them?" the doctor just smiled.

"No, let them sleep. They're not hurting anything, besides those two need some alone time. Supposedly, she's the one who shot him in the first place and when she came in earlier, she was completely terrified. She was crying and Mr. Bolton had to do most of the talking. I think she was most worried about his parents, though. She said something about not seeing them for all these years and what will they think of her. She definitely likes him a lot."

"They're really cute together. Do you know who that blonde girl is?"

"That's Sharpay Evans; you might remember her because she was just in here a couple of weeks ago because she fractured the bone in her ankle. I think it was from dance class or something like that."

"Oh yeah, she's such a nice girl. And she's filthy rich too!"

"Real funny, Nancy! Anyway, I've got to get back. Bye!"

"Bye!" and that was it…

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. She was still in the hospital, but Troy wasn't lying beside her. She sat up and looked around, just as the bathroom door swung open. She smiled when she saw Troy standing there in shorts…and that was it. She was taking in the sight of his muscles, when she was taken from her own world and brought back to the real one.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Troy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Considering I was in a hospital bed, I slept pretty well. But the best part was my pillow that I slept with." She smiled at him and got out of the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing that hideous hospital gown, though?"

"I asked Dr. Smith earlier and she said that as long as I'm in my room and I don't cover the wound, I don't have to. So it's really good for you considering I can't put on a shirt!"

"Troy, don't flatter yourself too much, it might go to your head." She put her arms around his waist and went to kiss him in the cheek when Troy moved his head so that their lips would collide. Troy pulled back a moment later and leaned his forehead on Sharpay's.

"I think it already has." They stood there, enjoying each other's company when Sharpay spoke up.

"Troy, I should probably change so I can go pick up Blondie."

"Oh. Okay." He just stood there looking into her eyes.

"This means you need to turn around…at least for now." She winked at him as he turned around to face the opposite wall. Once she had changed, she put her dirty clothes in her bag and turned around to see Troy lying on the bed. "Troy! I told you to turn around, not sit on the bed!"

"Pay, my eyes were closed the whole time, I swear."

"It's okay if they weren't, Troy. I just didn't want you to have that mental image of me half undressed in your brain, it might drive you crazy." She said seductively as she crawled back up onto the bed and faced Troy. He got that guilty look on his face and she knew that his eyes were definitely not closed the whole time. "Troy, what are we going to do on Monday, when we have to go to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this whole thing isn't going to go over very well with everyone, and how are we going to announce it and-"

"Pay, calm down. Why don't you go get Blondie, and when you come back, we will talk about it."

"Okay, do you want me to bring back lunch?"

"Sure, that sounds fabulous!" Sharpay hit Troy in the arm when she realized that he was making fun of her.

"How does cheese pizza sound?"

"Now, that sounds truly fabulous!"

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." Sharpay started to walk out the door, but when she had the door open, Troy stopped her. "I love you, Pay." Sharpay blushed and looked at him.

"I love you, too, Troy." Sharpay turned around when she heard a large 'Aww' come from outside the room, and she realized that all of the nurses had seen and heard the whole thing. She blushed even harder and walked past the nurse's station, while hearing things like: 'They're so cute!', 'I remember young love!', and 'They'll be together for a long time, maybe even forever.' Sharpay turned around at the last one and smiled at Dr. Smith, who had taken care of her a few weeks ago. She, finally, walked out of the door.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Okay, everybody…**

**I have absolutely NO ideas for this story any more… If you want me to keep writing, please please please say so and give me some ideas, but if not many people respond, I'm going to mark it xCOMPLETEx! Just let me know soon!!! Toodles!**

**Haleigh**


End file.
